


Breaking the Rules

by linndechir



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: The one rule Jim had managed to cling to since he'd thrown all other rules overboard and started an affair with his subordinate was that they wouldn't do anything at the office. Unfortunately Adam was shit at following rules, and Jim kept letting him get away with it.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).

The one rule Jim had insisted on when this had started was that they would keep it out of the office.

Maybe it shouldn’t have made a difference when Jim had already broken a much more crucial rule the first time he’d slept with Adam – weeks after London, when he’d still been recovering and Adam kept coming by with thin excuses to keep him company, and one of those nights they’d talked until they’d stopped talking and got each other off right there on the couch, too impatient to make it to the bed. Until then Jim had always made a point of keeping his work and his private life neatly separated, and he sure as hell had never thought of himself as the kind of man who’d have an inappropriate affair with a younger subordinate. Not that that was all Adam was to him, not since he’d saved Jim’s life.

So he’d broken that rule, and he’d kept breaking it because even after that first night they’d both been too damn sure they wouldn’t be able to stop. And it wasn’t just because the sex had been breathtaking – because Adam was so eager to please, obedient in ways he never was at work, so responsive every time Jim touched him – but also because waking up next to Adam had felt right somehow. Comfortable. Like something he could get used to. But despite that, or maybe because he knew this was more than just a meaningless fling, he’d made it clear that nothing was going to change at work. The last thing he needed in his life was anyone _knowing_ that he had an inappropriate affair with his younger subordinate.

The problem was that Adam was shit at following rules, and that Jim kept letting him get away with it. Which was how he now found himself leaning back against his desk, still dressed in a neat, crisp suit, with his cock out so Adam could suck him off. Adam who was also completely dressed, down to the coat he’d put on because they’d actually been about to go home (to Jim’s place, that was, although Adam spent more time there these days than at his own flat). He was looking up at Jim with those green-golden eyes that were somehow more beautiful than disturbing, and Jim didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing them all the time, to Adam letting him see them. It felt almost more intimate than Adam’s mouth on his cock.

Adam swallowed around it, his hands on Jim’s hips urging him closer. He was so _good_ at this, enthusiastic and generous and always happy to keep going for as long as Jim wanted him to. He sucked cock like it was as much a treat for him as for Jim. No wonder Jim had forgotten all about his self-imposed rules when Adam had pushed him back against the desk, locked the door from afar with a twist of his hand, and gone to his knees.

“Jesus, Adam,” Jim groaned, his hands tightening in Adam’s hair. He wasn’t holding back anymore these days, not when he knew now how much Adam loved having his hair grabbed and even pulled on. It was almost impossible to remember all the reasons why this was a terrible idea, even so late in the evening that almost everyone else had already gone home for the night. Adam moaned around his cock, and Jim found himself gasping for air – and then Adam suddenly stopped and pulled back with a frown on his face. 

Jim could have guessed that he had a good reason for that, but in his defence he was not thinking even a little bit clearly. He was still holding on to Adam’s hair, starting to curse a blue streak about Adam being a teasing bastard, when Adam rose to his feet in one quick, smooth movement and put his hand on Jim’s mouth to shut him up.

“Quiet,” he growled, and a few seconds later Jim heard it, too, steps passing through the corridor outside his office. Chang maybe, who was as bad at calling it a day and going home as Jim himself was. Or maybe someone who had the night shift. Adam’s augmented senses must have picked up the sounds before Jim had noticed, and thank fuck for that. Jim’s office wasn’t exactly sound-proof, and while he was far from a screamer, he also couldn’t stay entirely quiet while Adam did what he’d just been doing.

Jim nodded, but Adam wasn’t pulling his hand away. The sleek carbon fibre stayed pressed gently against Jim’s lips, always warmer than Jim kept expecting, nothing like skin and yet pleasant in its own way. They were Adam’s hands, that alone made them attractive, but there was no denying that they would have been beautiful on anyone. Initially Jim had been a little put off by them – or rather by the knowledge of what Adam could _do_ with those hands, the presence of blades and tasers and who knew what other weapons – but by now even a light brush of them against his skin could distract Jim more than was entirely appropriate at his age.

Adam was looking into his eyes, and Jim only had a moment to wonder once again how those eyes could be so expressive before he got slightly worried about the mischief in them. Before he could say anything, Adam’s other hand went back down to Jim’s cock, sliding easily over the spit-slick skin and drawing a breathless gasp from Jim’s lips. Jim grabbed Adam by the shoulders, but his objections were muffled against Adam’s palm.

“Ssh,” Adam said softly, lips brushing against Jim’s jaw now. As if he wasn’t the only reason why Jim was in any danger of getting loud to begin with. The steps outside had stopped, and Jim desperately hoped that whoever it was wasn’t looking for him. The light in his office was still on, that much was visible even with the glass walls turned opaque, and it was common knowledge that Jim tended to stay late anyway. But there was no way he could open that door right now. No way he wouldn’t look like – well, like a man getting a blowjob in his office.

And as if Adam had decided that he couldn’t exactly make the situation _worse_, he kept stroking Jim’s cock and nuzzling his neck. His lips were so soft, as was that fussy beard of his that Jim didn’t think he would have found attractive on anyone else. He hadn’t even _liked_ beards much before Adam. The firm, tender grip of Adam’s fingers on Jim’s cock was driving him insane, almost as much as Adam’s mouth had. 

“We can’t,” he whispered against Adam’s palm, not sure if even Adam’s ears would be able to make out the words, but in that moment the steps resumed and moved away, around the corner and then down the stairs. Jim let out a shaky sigh of relief that turned into a moan when Adam’s thumb brushed over the underside of his cock. He hadn’t known augmented hands could feel like this, so utterly foreign and strange and yet maddeningly good, familiar even. Adam was still shy about touching him sometimes, still needed the occasional reassurance that Jim wanted him, every single part of him included, even the ones Adam himself didn’t seem entirely comfortable with.

So once Jim was certain that this wasn’t the day he might have to explain what the hell he got up to in his office when he worked late, he sucked Adam’s index finger into his mouth, watched his eyes widen while his other hand faltered for a moment. He knew how sensitive Adam was – his skin especially, but judging by his reaction now his augs were hardly less sensitive.

“I thought you weren’t going to do anything at the office,” Adam said. His voice seemed to have dropped even lower than usual, that deep rumble that made Jim’s cock twitch in his hand. Jim still hadn’t actually decided if he wasn’t going to make Adam go home blue-balled just to make a point (he’d still get him off at home, of course, he wasn’t a monster), but the very least Adam deserved for this was a bit of teasing. So Jim sucked another finger into his mouth, let his teeth graze carefully over it. Felt that same textured material on the underside of Adam’s fingers that was also pressing against his cock now, stroking him a bit faster, easily pushing him towards the edge when he’d already been so close before.

Jim still had enough braincells left to remember that neither of them wanted to walk out of here with come stains on his clothes, so he reluctantly let go of Adam’s fingers, then grabbed his hair again, watched Adam arch his neck and moan softly.

“How about you go and finish what you started? Otherwise this is sure as hell not going to happen again.”

“I thought this wasn’t going to happen at all, let alone repeatedly,” Adam replied because he clearly had to be a smart-arse even while pressing his clothed cock against Jim’s hip and squirming desperately against him.

“Maybe I haven’t decided yet,” Jim said, trying to ignore the voice in his head that reminded him he’d made up his mind the moment he hadn’t pushed Adam away earlier tonight. He’d had so many good reasons not to sleep with Adam at all, and he’d forgotten about all of them the moment Adam had first kissed him and made that sweet, needy little sound against Jim’s lips like he hadn’t been kissed in years. Jim hadn’t known how to say no to him then, and he doubted he’d be able to keep saying no about this now. He swallowed, tugged gently on Adam’s hair. “How about you convince me?”

He could still tell Adam afterwards that this couldn’t happen again – that they’d been lucky this time, but next time someone might catch them. Someone might find out, and that would bring with it a never-ending shitstorm ranging from silent judgement to Adam potentially having to get transferred. Nobody wanted that, not even for the thrill of an office blowjob.

But they could have that argument later, preferably at home, and in all likelihood it would be pointless and Adam would simply keep doing what he wanted to do. And sure, Jim could stop him, just like he could put an end to all of this, tell Adam they couldn’t keep sleeping with each other, that the past weeks had been one big mistake.

Jim knew he wasn’t going to do that, and not only because Adam was smiling at him and kissed him softly before he went back down to his knees. Jim was usually good with rules because life was easier if everyone just did what they were supposed to do. But when it came to Adam, he enjoyed breaking his own rules far too much to stop.


End file.
